Shogi
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: A Temari no le gusta perder, menos contra Shikamaru, lo que no sabe esque una derrota por amor vale mas que una victoria sin sentido //Regalo Navideño para los fans ShikaTema que leen mi fic.


Ángel reportandose con otro One-shot dedicados a los fans del ShikaTema que leen mi fic SasuHina.

Para los que no sepan (imagino que los ShikaTema-fans) por las epocas navideñas estoy publicando one-shot de las parejas favoritas de las personas que leen mi fic. Es algo pronto para navidad, pero estare ocupada unas semanitas, por lo que no me queda otra opcion que publicar los one-shot ahora.

Espero que les guste

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No lo podía creer, era un sueño hecho realidad, después de todos esos años de soñar que soñó con ese momento… ahora que ocurría no sabía como reaccionar y mucho menos si cantar victoria o preguntarle al Nara si se encontraba bien.

Ella observó el tablero de Shogi por tercera vez en menos de un minuto, atónita por lo que veía.

.

¡Le había ganado a Shikamaru en un juego de estrategia!

.

No lo podía creer, debía ser una broma ¿Verdad? Porque Shikamaru era el genio mas reconocido de Konoha y no perdería contra una estratega como ella. Bien era cierto que Temari era la mejor estratega de Suna, sin embargo, desde que conocía a Shikamaru no dejaba de perder en el juego de Shogi,, tantas veces había perdido contra él en ese juego que ya ni se acordaba cuando dejó de jugar por diversión y se las empeñó en querer derrotarlo.

A ella no le gustaba perder contra un hombre, el vivir rodeada de ellos le había creado un fuerte sentido de feminismo al extremo que sonaba casi ridículo que quisiera ser superior a ellos en varios términos. Como jugar Shogi.

Alzó su mirada para ver al perezoso, encontrándose con que él la veía con una expresión de aburrimiento, como si esa derrota no le afectara. Eso hizo gruñir a la mujer ¿Acaso el Nara había perdido apropósito? Eso tendría sentido, pues, todos los días le obligaba a jugar.

Todo había empezado como un juego. Ella tuvo que ir a Konoha para reafirmar el pacto de alianza entre ambas naciones, del fuego y viento, encontrándose con Shikamaru de camino. Él la invitó a jugar Shogi esa tarde. El Nara ganó la partida, pero, en los días siguientes volvió a invitar a la Sabaku-no a jugar, llegando al mismo resultado. Sin embargo, el genio no contó con la actitud de la joven, quien no soportó perder tantas veces contra la misma persona; ella le exigió seguir jugando, esperando ganar. Empezó a pedir mas misiones que se tuvieran que realizar en Konoha, cosa que desconcertó a su hermano, el Kazekage, pero como buen hermano menor le cumplió sus caprichos a su hermana mayor.

Ya se cumplía un año desde que empezaron a jugar Shogi sin control, era normal que el Nara se hartara de jugar contra la misma persona, por lo que la rubia tomo como un insulto a su persona esa victoria.

.

Se levantó de golpe, mirando con el seño fruncido al perezoso- ¡Me dejaste ganar! –El Pelinegro le vio sin interés y se rascó la cabeza diciendo: "Problemático". Temari lo tomó como una afirmación, por lo que gritó nuevamente- ¡¡Quiero la revancha!!

El Nara suspiró agotado, no le molestaba jugar Shogi todos los días, sin embargo, no era razón para gritar el hecho de perder una vez.

.

Limpiaron el tablero y pusieron las piezas en su lugar.

El resultado, esta vez, fue diferente. Shikamaru gano la partida. Volvieron a jugar otras diez veces para satisfacer las dudas de la originaria del país del viento. Ella no volvió a ganar, por lo cual, al final de la tarde, sorpresivamente sonrió.

-¿No te dejaste ganar? –Preguntó dudosa, pero sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Para que haría algo tan problemático? –El Nara dio un bostezo- Empezarías a decir que te deje ganar y acabaríamos como ahora.

Pasaron unos segundos de eterno silencio entre ambos. Shikamaru empezó a guardar las piezas del juego, mientras, observaba por el rabillo del ojo como la rubia de Suna empezaba a procesar la información.

-¿Eso quiere decir que gane…? –Articuló al fin Temari, empezando a formar una de sus sonrisas, esas en las que mostraba con orgullo sus dientes y que expresaban toda su felicidad- ¡Te gane, Shikamaru! –Se volvió a parar, esta vez, posando ambas manos en sus caderas y felicitándose a sí misma- ¡Eres un perdedor! –La Kunoichi empezó a alardear de su victoria y cantando una tonada de victoria se alejó del lugar, despidiéndose del Nara con un gesto de la mano.

.

Shikamaru suspiró agotado. Había sido mala idea dejarse ganar, y eso que le costo hacerlo sin que la Sabaku-No se diera cuenta de que a cada movimiento que ella hacia, él se esforzaba por hacer una jugada difícil de ser percatada pero lo suficientemente visible como para que la mujer se diera cuenta.

Él deseaba verla sonreír nuevamente, el verla todos los días enojada por no ganar no le molestaba, sin embargo, prefería su sonrisa. Por eso no importaba si perdía un juego, sólo uno sólo. Ése era el preció que pagaba por la sonrisa de la mujer que amaba.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La verdad, sólo he leeido tres ShikaTema en mi vida XD

Asíque no supe como hacerlo muy bien, disculpas a los verdaderos amantes del TemaShika si no les gustó… lo bueno es que no are un ShikaTema nunca mas (bueno, hasta la proxima navidad)

Bien… Aprovecho de hacer un conteo de los one-shots navideños: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiHina, ItaHina y ahora un ShiTema

Aun me queda por hacer otras cuatro parejas... y eso sin contar el SasuHina…

Bueno... a ponerle ganas con los one-shots navideños!! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por los 610 RR en solo 14 capítulos n.n

Adiós adiós

PD: no es necesario dejar RR, pero me encantaría


End file.
